20.000 mil podmorskiej żeglugi/36
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:20.000 mil podmorskiej żeglugi Potwale i wieloryby. Nocą z 13-go na 14-ty marca Nautilus wrócił do kierunku południowego. Mniemałem, że, dosięgłszy przylądka Horn, zwróci się na zachód i puści na ocean Spokojny, by tam zakończyć swą drogę naokoło ziemi. Stało się inaczej; popłynęliśmy dalej na południe. Więc gdzież się udamy? Do bieguna? To szaleństwo! Zacząłem przypuszczać, że zuchwalstwo kapitana Nemo usprawiedliwia obawy Ned Landa. Od niejakiego czasu nie opowiadał mi już Kanadyjczyk o swych projektach ucieczki; stał się małomówny, milczący prawie. Widziałem, że niewola ciężyła mu niezmiernie, że się w nim gromadziły burze gniewu. Jego oczy płonęły ciemnym ogniem, gdy spotkał kapitana — i obawiałem się ciągle, aby gwałtowność wrodzona Kanadyjczyka nie doprowadziła go do ostateczności. Dnia 14-go przyszedł z Conseilem do mej kajuty; zapytałem ich, co mi powiedzą. — Mam panu zadać jedno maleńkie pytanie — rzekł Ned Land. — I owszem, słucham. — Jak też pan myśli, ilu ludzi jest na pokładzie Nautilusa? — Nie umiem na to odpowiedzieć, mój przyjacielu. — Zdaje mi się, że obsługa tego statku niewielu potrzebuje ludzi. — Zapewne — odpowiedziałem — zdaje mi się, według tego jak jest urządzony, że dwunastu ludzi powinno mu wystarczyć. — Zapewne — rzekł Kanadyjczyk — dlaczego miałoby tutaj być ich więcej? — Dlaczego? — odparłem, patrząc bystro w oczy Kanadyjczykowi i zgadując jego zamiary. — Dlatego, że Nautilus, jak mi się zdaje, nietylko jest statkiem, ale i schroniskiem dla tych, którzy, jak kapitan Nemo, zerwali ze światem. — Być może - wtrącił Conseil — ale koniec końców Nautilus może pomieścić pewną tylko liczbę ludzi i możeby pan potrafił ich obliczyć? — A to jakim sposobem? — Przez kombinację. Znając objętość statku, a więc i ilość powietrza, jaką zawiera; wiedząc z drugiej strony, ile go każdy człowiek zużywa przez oddychanie, można coś wnosić o konieczności, jakiej Nautilus ulega, wypływania co dwadzieścia cztery godziny na powierzchnię... Conseil nie skończył, alem odgadł resztę. — Rozumiem - rzekłem — ale ten rachunek, łatwy zresztą do zrobienia, da cyfrę bardzo niepewną. — Mniejsza o to — rzekł Ned Land z naciskiem. — A więc rachujmy. Człowiek potrzebuje na godzinę tyle tlenu, ile go się zawiera w stu kwartach powietrza; a więc w ciągu dwudziestu czterech godzin zużywa dwa tysiące czterysta kwart powietrza. Poszukajmy teraz, ile razy w objętości Nautilusa zmieści się dwa tysiące czterysta kwart powietrza. — Otóż to właśnie! — wtrącił Conseil. — Objętość tego statku wynosi tysiąc pięćset tonn, a jedna tonna znaczy tysiąc kwart; zatem Nautilus zawiera miljon pięć kroć sto tysięcy kwart, co podzieliwszy przez dwa tysiące czterysta... (policzyłem szybko zapomocą ołówka) otrzymamy na iloraz sześćset dwadzieścia pięć. Zatem powietrze, zawarte w Nautilusie, mogłoby wystarczyć dla sześciuset dwudziestu pięciu ludzi przez dwadzieścia cztery godziny. — Sześćset dwudziestu pięciu! — wykrzyknął Ned. — Z pewnością jednak załoga, kierownicy statku i my wreszcie nie stanowimy wszyscy razem ani dziesiątej części tej liczby. — I to za wiele na trzech! - mruczał Conseil. — Tak więc, mój kochany Nedzie, musisz być cierpliwym. — Mało jest powiedzieć, cierpliwym — trzeba być zrezygnowanym. Conseil dobrze powiedział. — Ale przecież — dodał Conseil — niepodobna, aby ten kapitan Nemo płynął ciągle na południe; będzie się musiał zatrzymać, choćby u samych lodów — wówczas wróci na cywilizowańsze morze. Wtenczas pomyślimy o spełnieniu naszych zamiarów. Kanadyjczyk potrząsnął głową, potarł dłonią czoło i odszedł, nic nie mówiąc. — Niech mi wolno będzie zrobić jedną uwagę — rzekł wówczas Conseil — ten biedny Ned ciągle myśli tylko o tem, czego mieć nie może. Dawniejsze jego życie ciągle mu przychodzi do głowy i żałuje wszystkiego, czego musi sobie odmówić. Gnębią go dawne wspomnienia i dlatego jest smutny. Co on tu ma do roboty? Ani on taki uczony jak pan, ani kocha się tak jak my w osobliwościach morza; poświęciłby wszystko, aby się dostać do jakiej knajpy w swym kraju. Zapewne, że jednostajność życia na Nautilusie nieznośna musiała być dla Kanadyjczyka, przywykłego do życia swobodnego i czynnego. Rzadkie były zdarzenia, które byłyby w stanie zająć go żywiej, ale właśnie dnia tego zaszło zdarzenie, przypominające piękne jego dni oszczepnika. Około jedenastej przed południem, Nautilus, płynący po powierzchni, wpadł między stado wielorybów — co mnie bynajmniej nie zdziwiło, bom wiedział, że te zawzięcie prześladowane zwierzęta schroniły się w okolice pod wysokiemi szerokościami położone. Wieloryb ważną odgrywa rolę w świecie morskim, a przytem przyczynił się znacznie do odkryć geograficznych. Upędzający się za wielorybem, zrazu Baskowie, potem Asturyjczycy, dalej Anglicy i Holendrzy, ośmielili się do oceanu; wieloryby to prowadziły ich z jednego końca ziemi na drugi. Wieloryby lubią zamieszkiwać morza północne i południowe; stare legendy utrzymują nawet, że rybacy upędzali się za niemi aż o siedem mil od bieguna północnego. Być może, że tak nie było, ale zapewne będzie; polując na wieloryby, ludzie dotrą do bieguna północnego i południowego, punktów ziemi nieznanych dotądTo jest wówczas, gdy Juljusz Verne pisał tę powieść.. Siedzieliśmy na wierzchu statku podczas morza zupełnie spokojnego. Kanadyjczyk pierwszy dostrzegł, a nie mylił się pod tym względem, wieloryba na widnokręgu w stronie wschodniej. Wpatrzywszy się pilnie, można było widzieć jego grzbiet czarniawy, wznoszący się i kryjący naprzemian, o jakie pięć mil od Nautilusa. — Ach! — zawołał Ned Land — gdybym był teraz na pokładzie jakiego statku wielorybnicznego! Dopieroż miałbym rozkosz! Ogromny to jakiś egzemplarz! Patrzcie państwo, jak potężne biją z jego otworów strumienie wody. Niech djabli porwą, że człowiek siedzi tu, jak przykuty, na tym kawałku blachy! — Widzę, żeś jeszcze nie zapomniał swoich dawnych nawyknień, przyjacielu! — Alboż może łowca wielorybów zapomnieć swego zawodu? Czy się kiedykolwiek znudzą wzruszenia, jakich się przy polowaniu na wieloryby doznaje? — Pewnieś nigdy nie polował na tych wodach? — Nigdy, panie profesorze; tylko na morzach północnych tak w cieśninie Beringa, jak i w cieśninie Davisa. — Zatem nie znasz się jeszcze z wielorybami południowemi. Północne nie odważyłyby się zapuścić na ciepłe wody równika. — Co też pan mówi, panie profesorze! — rzekł Kanadyjczyk z niedowierzaniem. — Mówię to, co jest. — To mi się podoba! Przecież zabiłem ja sam, nie dawniej niż półtrzecia roku temu, blisko Grenlandji, wieloryba, mającego jeszcze w sobie oszczep jednego z wielorybników z cieśniny Beringa. Pytam się pana, czy to być mogło, aby wieloryb, uderzony oszczepem na zachodzie Ameryki, dostał się na wschodnią jej stronę, jeśli nie przepłynął około przylądka Horn, lub przylądka Dobrej Nadziei, a więc nie przebył równika? — Ja myślę to samo, co i nasz przyjaciel Ned! — wtrącił Conseil — i ciekawym, co pan na to powie. — Pan powie to — odparłem — że wieloryby trzymają się pewnych miejsc, a gatunki ich żyją tylko w pewnych właściwych im morzach, których nigdy nie opuszczają. Jeśli jeden z nich dostał się z cieśniny Beringa do cieśniny Davisa, to dlatego, że jest przejście północne między temi dwoma morzami, czy to od strony Ameryki czy od strony Azji. — Czy mam temu wierzyć? — zapytał Kanadyjczyk, przymrużając oko. — Trzeba wierzyć, kiedy pan profesor mówi — odpowiedział Conseil. — Ale czyż to zaraz znaczy, że jeślim nigdy nie polował w tych tu stronach, to już nie znam się z tutejszemi wielorybami. — Ja tak utrzymuję, mój przyjacielu. — To jedna racja więcej, żeby się z niemi zapoznać — zauważył Conseil. — Patrz, patrz! — krzyknął Kanadyjczyk głosem wzruszonym — zbliża się do nas! Płynie ku mnie, kpi sobie ze mnie! Wie, że mu nic zrobić nie mogę! Ned tłukł nogą o pokład; ręka mu drżała, jakgdyby w istocie trzymał w niej oszczep. — Czy te zwierzęta równie są wielkie — zapytał — jak te, co żyją w morzach północnych? — Prawie równie wielkie — odpowiedziałem. — O, bo ja, panie, widziałem ogromne wieloryby! Takie, które mierzyły blisko sto stóp długości. A słyszałem, że są przy wyspach Aleuckich hullamoki i umgaliki długości 150 stóp. — Przesadzono najpewniej, kochany Nedzie. Tamte zwierzęta nie są to prawdziwe wieloryby! Mają płetwy na grzbiecie i tak samo jak i potwale, czyli kaszaloty, mniejsze są od wielorybów grenlandzkich. — Ach! Oto coraz bliżej podpływają — wołał Kanadyjczyk, nie spuszczając oka z morza — prosto na nas! Pan mówisz o potwalu jakby o jakiem drobnem stworzeniu, a jednak słyszałem, że i one bywają ogromne. A jakie mają być mądre! Podobno niektóre z nich okręcają się roślinami wodnemi, żeby ich nie wypatrzono, żeby myślano, że to wysepka. Ludzie wysiadają na nie jak na ląd, usadawiają się tam, rozpalają ogień... — Budują domy — dorzucił Conseil. — A ma się rozumieć! — odparł, śmiejąc się, Ned Land. — Aż nagle zwierzę zanurza się i zabiera z sobą mieszkańców na dno morza. — Jak w podróżach Sindbada, żeglarza — rzekłem. — Widać, mój Ned Landzie, że lubisz historyjki o nadzwyczajnościach. Co to musiały być za olbrzymie potwale! Nie przypuszczam, abyś temu wierzył. — Panie przyrodniku — odparł Ned Land — kiedy idzie o wieloryby, to wszystkiemu wierzyć można. Patrz pan, jak on sunie... a jak się ukrywa!... Mówią, że te zwierzęta mogą opłynąć świat w piętnaście dni. — Nie powiem, że to być nie może. — Ale tego pan pewnie nie wie, panie Aronnax, że zaraz po stworzeniu świata wieloryby mogły pływać jeszcze prędzej. — Doprawdy? A to dlaczego? — Bo wówczas ruszały ogonem wpoprzek, jak ryby, to jest, że ogon ich, ustawiony pionowo, mógł uderzać w prawo i w lewo. Gdy jednak Stwórca zobaczył, że za prędko pływają, spłaszczył im ogon i teraz poruszają nim i biją wodę zgóry nadół, ze szkodą dla swej szybkości. — A to doskonale! — rzekłem, a naśladując pytanie Kanadyjczyka, dodałem: — Mamże temu wierzyć? — Niekoniecznie — odpowiedział Ned — nie więcej, niż w to, gdybym powiedział, że bywają wieloryby długości 300 stóp, a ważące 100.000 funtów. — Byłoby to bardzo wiele — odparłem. — A jednak muszą być niektóre ogromne, skoro, jak utrzymują niektórzy, można mieć z jednego wieloryba sto dwadzieścia beczek tranu. — Tyle już i ja wiedziałem — rzekł Ned Land. — Wierzę temu jak i temu, że niekiedy wieloryb równa się stu słoniom. Pomyślcie tylko, co za potęga, taka machina rzucona z całą szybkością. — A czy to prawda — zapytał Conseil — że wieloryb może zatopić okręt? — Okręt, nie zdaje mi się, choć opowiadają, że w 1820 roku właśnie na tych samych morzach południowych, na których jesteśmy, wieloryb rzucił się na okręt Essex i odepchnął go z taką gwałtownością, że statek ten odskoczył z szybkością czterech metrów na sekundę. Woda dostała się do niego od tyłu i okręt zatonął prawie zaraz. Ned spojrzał na mnie filuternie: — Jam także poznał, co to jest uderzenie ogona wielorybiego — rzekł — rozumie się, że w moją łódź tylko. Ja i moi towarzysze wylecieliśmy wgórę na sześć metrów. Ale to chyba był maleńki wielorybek, przy tym wielorybie, o którym mówi pan profesor. — Czy te zwierzęta długo żyją? — zapytał Conseil. — Tysiąc lat — odpowiedział bez namysłu Kanadyjczyk. — A skądże wiesz o tem? — Bo tak mówią. — Ale dlaczego tak mówią. — Bo wiedzą. — Nie, mój kochany, nie wiedzą, tylko przypuszczają, opierając się na rozumowaniu. Po raz pierwszy zaczęto polować na wieloryby lat temu czterysta. Zwierzęta te były większe wówczas, niż dzisiaj. Dosyć więc naturalnie przypuszczać można, że mniejszy wzrost dzisiejszych pochodzi stąd, iż nie dają im czasu wyrosnąć, jak należy. Dlatego Buffon powiedział, że mogą i powinny żyć tysiąc lat. Słyszycie? Ned Land nie słyszał, bo nie słuchał; pożerał oczami wieloryba, zbliżającego się ciągle. — Ah! — zawołał — to nie jeden wielorybi Jest ich tam dziesięć czy dwadzieścia — gromada cała! A ja nic nie mogę zrobić, jakbym miał ręce i nogi związane! — Ależ — zauważył Conseil — trzeba iść do kapitana i poprosić, żeby pozwolił zapolować. Jeszcze nie skończył, a już Ned zsunął się otworem do wnętrza statku i pobiegł szukać kapitana. Niebawem przybyli obaj na pokład zewnętrzny. Kapitan przypatrywał się gromadzie wielorybów, igrających może o milę od Nautilusa. — To wieloryby południowe — rzekł. — Siatki wielorybnicze majątekby tu znalazły. — A więc, panie kapitanie — odezwał się Ned — czy nie mógłbym zapolować na nie, choćby dlatego tylko, abym nie zapomniał mego dawnego rzemiosła? — Na co się zdało polować dla samego tylko zabijania? — rzekł kapitan — nie potrzebujemy tranu. — A jednak pozwoliłeś pan upędzać się na morzu Czerwonem za dugongiem! — Bo chciałem dać mej załodze świeżego mięsa, tutaj zaś byłoby to zabijać dla zabijania tylko. Wiem dobrze, że ludzie przywłaszczają sobie ten przywilej, ale ja nie pozwalam na takie zabawki mordercze. Podobni tobie, mości Nedzie, zabijając wieloryby, stworzenia dobre i nieszkodliwe, spełniają czyn naganny; a już wypleniono bardzo w zatoce Baffińskiej użyteczne te zwierzęta. Daj pokój tym biedakom. Dosyć mają naturalnych nieprzyjaciół: kaszalotów, szpadników, piły, żebyś jeszcze i ty, mości Nedzie, chciał je mordować. Łatwo sobie wyobrazić, jaką miał minę Ned Land, słuchając tej lekcji moralności. Na co się zdały zapalonemu myśliwemu takie wyrazy? Ned patrzył na kapitana i widocznie go nic rozumiał. A jednak kapitan miał słuszność — bo zacięte i nierozważne prześladowanie wielorybów sprawi, że nadejdzie czas, w którym nie będzie już ich w oceanie. Ned Land gwizdał sobie zcicha piosnkę amerykańską Yankee doodle, włożył ręce w kieszenie i odwrócił się tyłem do nas. Kapitan przypatrywał się ciągle gromadzie wielorybów i rzekł do mnie: — Miałem słuszność, mówiąc, że, nie licząc człowieka, wieloryby mają dosyć naturalnych nieprzyjaciół; te oto będą miały niezadługo do czynienia z groźnymi przeciwnikami. Widzisz pan, panie Aronnax, tam pod wiatr, o osiem mil może od nas, te czarne, poruszające się punkty? — Widzę, kapitanie. — Są to potwale, straszne zwierzęta! Spotykałem niekiedy ich gromady po dwieście lub trzysta sztuk liczące. O! te należy wytępiać, bo to są okrutne i złośliwe stworzenia. Na te słowa Kanadyjczyk obrócił się nagle. — Więc, panie kapitanie — rzekłem — pozwól mu spróbować dla dobra samych wielorybów. — Na co się narażać, panie profesorze? Nautilus sam im poradzi. Ma on ostrogę stalową, która, sądzę, dorówna harpunowi Ned Landa. Ned Land, nie krępując się, wzruszył ramionami, jakby chciał powiedzieć: Kto to słyszał, żeby ostrogą statku uderzać na takie stworzenia, kiedy można oszczepem? — Czekajże, panie Aronnax — rzekł kapitan — zobaczysz pan polowanie, jakiego nie widziałeś jeszcze. Będę bez litości dla tych okrutnych istot, bo to tylko paszczęki i zęby! „Paszczęki i zęby!” — nie można było lepiej określić potwala mięsożernego, dochodzącego niekiedy dwudziestu pięciu metrów długości. Ogromna głowa tego potwora morskiego zajmuje około trzeciej części całego ciała. Lepiej jest on uzbrojony niż wieloryb, mający tylko szczękę górną zaopatrzoną fiszbinem, kiedy tamten ma dwadzieścia pięć zębów grubych, wysokości dwudziestu centymetrów, okrągłych i zaostrzonych, z których każdy waży dwa funty. W górnej części ogromnego tego łba i wielkich zaklęsłościach, poprzegradzanych ścianami chrząstkowatemi, znajduje się trzysta do czterechset kilogramów bardzo cennego, białego tłuszczu, zwanego olbrotem. Potwal czyli kaszalot jest zwierzęciem „ssącem raczej, niż rybą”, jak się wyraził Frédol. Jest źle zbudowany, jakby „chybiony”, w lewej połowie swego kadłuba i podobno widzi tylko prawem okiem (?). Potworna gromada potwalów zbliżała się ciągle; dojrzała wieloryby i przygotowywała się, żeby rzucić się na nie. Zgóry można było być pewnym, że kaszaloty zwyciężą, bo i lepiej są zbudowane do walki ze spokojnym nieprzyjacielem i dłużej mogą wytrwać pod wodą bez wypływania na powierzchnię dla oddechu. Czas było podążyć na pomoc wielorybom. Nautilus zanurzył się, ja, Ned i Conseil zasiedliśmy przy szklanych ścianach salonu. Kapitan Nemo poszedł do klatki sternika, by kierować swym statkiem, jako narzędziem zniszczenia. Wkrótce poczuliśmy przyśpieszone uderzenia śruby dla zwiększenia szybkości statku. Walka potwalów z wielorybami już się rozpoczęła, gdy Nautilus nadbiegł i zwrócił się tak, by rozdzielić gromadę napastników. Z początku zdawały się nie zwracać uwagi na nowego potwora, wtrącającego się do walki; ale wkrótce musiały się strzec jego ciosów. Co za spotkanie! Sam Ned Land wkrótce dal się porwać zapałowi i zaczął przyklaskiwać. Nautilus stał się straszliwym oszczepem, miotanym ręką kapitana. Ciskał się na te masy mięsiste i przecinał je na pół, zostawiając za sobą drgające dwie części zwierzęcia. Nie czuł nawet potężnych uderzeń ogonów, tłukących jego boki, ani tych, których sam dokonywał. Zabiwszy jednego potwala, rzucał się na drugiego, obracając się na miejscu, żeby mu nieprzyjaciel nie umknął; posuwał się, cofał, zagłębiał za ściganym przeciwnikiem, wracając do góry, gdy potwal wracał, zadając mu cios wpół lub ukośnie, przecinając lub rozdzierając, przebijając swoją straszliwą ostrogą. Co za rzeź, co za łoskot na powierzchni fal! Słychać było szczególny jakiś gwizd rozgniewanych potworów i właściwe im w przerażeniu chrapanie. Wśród głębin, zwykle tak spokojnych, ogony tych zwierząt wywoływały istne fale. Walka homeryczna, której kaszaloty nie mogły uniknąć, trwała z godzinę. Łączyły się one niejednokrotnie i uderzały razem na statek, jakby go własnym ciężarem zgnieść chciały. Przez szyby Nautilusa widać było ogromne ich paszcze, wyłożone zębami i groźne ich spojrzenia. Ned Land nie mógł się powściągnąć, by im nie grozić i nie złorzeczyć. Czepiały się paszczami statku, jak psy, dopadające dzika pod lasem. Ale Nautilus porywał je z sobą, unosił wgórę lub zatapiał, nie czując ich ciężaru, tem mniej ich potężnego nacisku. Nareszcie przerzedziła się gromada potwalów, fale uspokoiły się. Wypłynęliśmy na powierzchnię, otworzono wyjście i weszliśmy na pokład. Morze pokryte było pokaleczonemi trupami. Gwałtowny wybuch nie zdołałby bardziej porozdzierać, poszarpać tych mas mięsistych. Pływaliśmy wśród ciał olbrzymich, niebieskawych na grzbiecie, białawych pod brzuchem i jakby garbatych od ogromnych na nich narości. Na widnokręgu widać było kilka potwalów, uciekających w popłochu. Na przestrzeni kilku metrów morze rumieniło się od krwi, wśród której pływał Nautilus. — A cóż, mości Ned Land? — rzekł kapitan, podchodząc do nas. — A cóż? panie kapitanie — odrzekł Kanadyjczyk, który już ochłonął ze swego entuzjazmu — był to istotnie widok straszliwy! Ale ja nie jestem rzeźnikiem, tylko myśliwym — a to była rzeź! — Było to gładzenie zwierząt złoczyńczych — odpowiedział kapitan — Nautilus, to nie nóż rzeźniczy. — Już ja wolę mój oszczep — odparł Kanadyjczyk. — Każdy używa swej broni — rzekł kapitan, utkwiwszy wzrok ostry w Ned Landa. Obawiałem się już, aby Kanadyjczyk nie dopuścił się jakiej niedorzeczności, która mogłaby pociągnąć za sobą skutki smutne. Ale gniew jego osłabł na widok wieloryba, do którego się Nautilus właśnie zbliżał. Zwierzę to nie uniknęło zębów kaszalota. Był to wieloryb południowy, z głową spłaszczoną, całkowicie czarną. Leżał na boku, nieżywy; jego brzuch poplątany był paszczęką napastniczego nieprzyjaciela. U poszarpanych płetw trzymał się jeszcze mały wielorybek, także nieżywy. Przez jego pysk otwarty przelewała się woda, szemrząc śród fiszbinów, jak przy odpływie morza. Kapitan kazał skierować statek tuż obok trupa wieloryba. Dwaj jego ludzie weszli na zwierzę i, ku wielkiemu memu zdziwieniu, wydobywali z rozpłatanej piersi wszystko znajdujące się w niej mleko, którego było ze dwie albo trzy beczki. Kapitan ofiarował mi filiżankę tego mleka, ciepłego jeszcze, zapewniając, że mleko to jest wyborne i że niczem się nie różni od krowiego. Przyznałem, że tak jest, gdym skosztował. Była to więc pożyteczna zdobycz dla osady, bo można było mieć z tego mleka masło lub ser, urozmaicając pożywienie okrętowe. Z niepokojem zauważyłem, że od tego dnia usposobienie Ned Landa dla kapitana stało się jeszcze gorsze, niż było dotąd. Postanowiłem zbliska czuwać nad mową i gestami Kanadyjczyka. ----